Implantable medical devices (IMDs) may be configured to sense physiological parameters and/or provide therapy and may include one or more electrodes for performing aspects of these functions. IMDs may also include antennas for communicating with other devices. Conventionally, devices such as programmers and wands have been used to cause IMDs to take various actions such as for example, marking recordings of physiological parameters, initiating communications with other devices, and the like.